


Things We Don’t Know

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Forced miscarriage, Gen, Intersex Castiel, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: The vessel he’d inhabited shortly after liberating the Righteous Man’s soul from Hell had been fully male. After being obliterated (again) by another of his brothers, he’d been brought back mysteriously (yet again), but his vessel was…changed.He’d idly taken note of the fact that his vessel (hisbody) was now the ambiguous intersex gender known, these days, as Bi-Gen. As with every other bodily function in his vessel, he’d ignored it as unimportant.Five years later, it became much more important.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester (background)
Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Things We Don’t Know

The vessel he’d inhabited shortly after liberating the Righteous Man’s soul from Hell had been fully male.

After he’d been obliterated by one of his brothers (Raphael), his vessel had been mysteriously restored. The soul of the man whose body he was inhabiting (Jimmy) was no longer with him. After being obliterated (again) by another of his brothers (Lucifer), he’d been brought back mysteriously (yet again), but his vessel was… _changed_.

He’d idly taken note of the fact that his vessel (his _body_ ) was now the ambiguous intersex gender known, these days, as Bi-Gen (meaning “bi-gendered” – as in possessing both male and female reproductive systems, both of which remained dormant until the one’s hormones “settled” near their late teens to early twenties). As with every other bodily function in his vessel, he’d ignored it as unimportant. His grace automatically regulated and placed the body’s cells in a sort of stasis anyway.

Five years later, it became much more important.

* * *

He hadn’t given any thought to exactly _how_ his body had “settled”. Or if it even had at all, given that this wasn’t the body Jimmy Novak had grown up with. Due to the complete lack of menstruation in the time since he’d become human, he assumed the male reproductive system took precedence, leaving the female reproductive system dormant. So he was unconcerned when, after the Rit Zien had nearly killed him, he’d lost his “second virginity” (Dean’s words) in the back of the Impala without a condom.

Less than a month later, Malachi, one of his fallen brethren, had him captured and chained up in a warehouse somewhere, along with an angel named Muriel. Malachi and another angel (Theo) tortured both he and Muriel, wanting information Castiel neither had nor would give him if he did. He could only watch as Muriel was killed.

“It seems that something _more_ is needed to show you how serious I am,” Malachi said before approaching him.

Castiel was confused when Malachi placed a hand on his abdomen, just below his bellybutton. He clasped his hands on the restraints binding his wrists as something inside him contracted painfully. He grunted as the pain made his body curl into itself. Coughed as it suddenly became difficult to breathe. His confusion shifted when hot liquid ran down from between his legs, the metallic smell of fresh blood becoming stronger in the room.

Malachi leaned in close, speaking into his ear. “Give me what I want, or I’ll do the same to the _rest_ of the Winchester bloodline.”

As Malachi left him to be further tortured by Theo, a dawning realization caused horror to build in his core. His breathing turned to shaking gasps as rivulets of thick, viscous blood continued to drip down his inner thighs. He clenched his stinging eyes shut.

He played along with Theo as the angel bargained for re-entry into Heaven. He played along just long enough to gain a chance to escape. He felt little remorse at killing the now former angel after stealing his grace. Or even killing the others that tried to stop him from leaving. By being here, by aiding Malachi, they were all just as guilty in his eyes.

The stolen grace couldn’t undo what Malachi had done. It was too late. He held the grace back just long enough for his body to finish expelling the last remnants of what he hadn’t even known was there to begin with.

His child was dead. _Dean’s_ child was dead. If Castiel had anything to do with it, Malachi would pay. _Metatron_ would pay. He could think of a few creative ways for that to happen that didn’t necessarily involve death.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> I say five years between 5.20: Swan Song and 9.06: Heaven Can’t Wait because I added in the year Dean was with Lisa and the year Cas and Dean were in Purgatory to that chunk of the timeline.


End file.
